The New Man:A Second Chance
by Mortarion The Death Lord
Summary: The Emperor of Man finds himself in the past after something pushed his psyke into a strange portal while his mind was in the warp. Now he has another chance to lead humanity into a new golden age, this time a permanent one. Only problem is, he got himself mixed up in an adventure involving dragons, angels and demons. Well he does have about another 20,000 years until he's needed.
1. A Second Chance

**Hello everyone Ollanius here with the first chapter to The New Man:A second chance, I hope you have a good time reading this and i'm sorry if it was a late, a dark heresy session was longer than planned and I got carried away.  
**

 **Reviews**

guest

Remember. The first place pro-Human faction in DXD is... Heaven. Second the Church(es). Third the Hero Brigade (barely, they're in it for themselves).

Fourth the pagan Gods. Fifth the monsters.

Sixth the Fallen.

And dead last the Devils. And the Dragons don't give a fuck.

The Emperor would side with (read: take over entirely) Heaven long before He deigned to acknowledge any Devil or Fallen as anything more than parasites and predators.

He is the Master of Mankind.

 **Who ever said he would side with anyone? The emperor views religion as stupid and a waist of time, science is the only way for humanity to progress and grow as a species, not god.**

Kiden

Not having Issei go full Slaanesh?  
Meanwhile, any cross with The Man-Emperor of Mankind (or God-Emperor when not using a Text-To-Speech Device) and something including Devils, Demons, and/or any combination of gods and/or spirits tends to result in Purge The Heretic!  
Actually including the Emperor, even as just a shard of His mind, kinda skews power levels even for anime considering the stunts high level psykers can do and the fact that His broken remains on the Golden Throne can still pass time by farting out Warp Storms. The fact that there's a Chaos Faction just gives Him an immediate priority target before the rest of the beings not yet subordinate to (or worse, preying on) Mankind.

 **1\. Sadly no, demons can't worship daemons, you don't see bloodletters casting spells to turn your fingers into arms which then sprout hands and fingers that turn into more arms until your head explodes, (read Yarrick imperial creed to see that happen, and good luck getting that image out of your head, I've been trying for 2 years now)**

 **2\. In terms of power, wile the emperor is extremely powerful he is still a man, an immortal man, but a man non the less, and powerful daemons have almost killed him before, like Drach'nyen, the echo of the first murder, also known as Abaddon's sword. Also, he doesn't always fight his own battle's, he could have easilly won the unification wars on his own, but he created the thunder warriors in order to aid him in winning the battles sooner. Here he will have Legion upon Legion of custodians, astartes, battle sisters, guardsmen, inquisitorial acolytes, skiitari, and even TITAN'S to call upon to aid him in battle**

He was confused, a feeling he hadn't known for over 50,000 years. The last thing he remembered was the psykic agony of sitting upon the Golden Throne, then a feeling of psykic relief as what he thought was an endless stream of souls pushed his mind into a dark red and black but also golden and white warp portal, with symbols he did not recognize, expecting the worst he readies a powerful psykic attack to fend of what ever would attempt to end his immortal soul. But when he opened his eyes he could see thing he thought he never would again, Terran grass and trees, Terran birds flying up above, and other animals just going about there business. He looked down and saw he wasn't in his power armor, but instead in a large red and golden T-shirt and jeans.

Swept by confusion once more he stood up and started walking through a forest, again something he had not done for long, long time. He noticed he was feeling unussually tired and his muscles were sore, he guessed his 12,000 years of no physical activity would do that to you.

He continued walking through the woods until he can across a river, looking into the clear blue water he saw his reflection. His once robotic red eye and empty socket now replaced with his original light blue eyes that glowed with psykic power and had the gaze of a stunning and charismatic leader. His hair was no longer the thin strings of white as it had become when he was a decaying undead corpse on a poorly maintained throne, now back to its original long black and smoothness. And his think skin that barley covered the bone, back to it's healthy fair white skin tone, once again covering his large muscular form.

He touched his face and ran a hand over the scar the now crossed over his right eye." I suppose even my perpetuiality couldn't regenerate fully from my corrupted son." Looking up he got a better view of the lake around him, he started to wonder where he was, and how he got here.

"This is definitely Terra,but it shouldn't look like this, there are no more tree's and clean air, no more grass and wild life, not even a blue sky. Unless, this isn't the 42nd millennium. I remember my soul guiding ships in the warp and fighting off the dark gods, when suddenly that mass congregation of souls took me hear. It must have taken me back to the past and then I must have exited the warp somehow."

He put hand on his chin and wrapped his fingers across his jaw in thought." There _is_ no concept of time in the warp, it is possible, however highly unlikely as it would take an extremely powerful psyker in that timeline to act as a beacon drawing someone to a specific point in time." He looked up and around the lake, as if expecting someone to jump out at him. using his powers he surveyed the area, looking for anyone powerful enough to have dragged him into passed. Finding non only adding to his paranoia of an ambush.

Having waited long enough he decided that the area was clear of anything hostile and continued forward. He continued forward until the forest had started to clear and he found a few cement roads. "Well at least now I know i'm in a civilized time" he said. And with that he was off again, following the road to a nearby town. upon reaching the town entrance, he read a sign that was in a language he thought dead for the past two millennium.

Japanese, he remembered it was called, the sign said 'Welcome to Kuoh Town, have a nice stay!'. It looked to be a fairly large town with lots of apartments and a few suburbs. He continued on his way until he found a busy street, getting a few odd looks from the people here until he came across a young boy and girl at a local park.

The boy had brown hair and eye's, a pretty pathetic build with one arm slightly more muscular than the other. He also looked to be having the best moment in his life right now... as he stared at the girls breasts without caring if she noticed. **(shout out to whoever can guess who this is and what is being implied first.)** The girl is what drew his attention the most though, she had this... power, radiating off of her.

Kind of like the chaos daemons but, weaker than most of the daemons he was used to. It wasn't a dark aura, but it wasn't a good one either. It was somewhere between oddly enough. She had long black hair and purple eye's, an abnormally large female assets, and she to looked to be having a good time. Looking, being the key word, he could tell she despised the boy that looked to be still starring at her.

It took a few minutes but he shook himself out of his lust induced trance and greeted her. The pair soon walked away with the girl looking back and meeting the emperor's gaze in a curios look with a little fear in her eye's as she without a doubt felt his power. She quickly looked away when the boy asked her if something was wrong and looked back at him as well and suggested they walk a little faster.

The emperor thought of why the girl had that powerful aura of energy radiating off of her, but dismissed it as a latent psyker who hadn't yet known she had psykic powers, there were plenty of those around this time in history. She probably wouldn't know until the day she died that she had those powers. He continued walking through he town, taking in the sights and looking for something that could tell him the date. He walked up to a man in a WWII GI jacket with a silver cross around his neck beside a pair of old rusty dog tags sitting on a park bench deep in thought, he looked... oddly familiar.

Sitting beside the man the emperor tried to engage in friendly conversation. Failing to get his attention he waved his hand in front of him. Shaking out of his trance, he looked to the emperor and looked to struggle to speak in Japanese which must have been a foreign language to him. The emperor cut him off,"It's okay, I speak English as well as many other languages, Mr.?" The man smiled and nodded feeling much more comfortable now.

"Olly, Olly Perrson, and you?" he said reaching out his right hand. The emperor gladly shook his and and responded."Apologies, but i'm... in a bit of a hurry. If you don't mind, but I can't for the life of me remember the date, do you think you could help me?" The man thought for a little bit, then looked back up to the emperor,"No problem, I understand, today is January 10th, 2021."

The emperor thanked him and walked off. With more questions than answers he wondered how he got over 60,000 years into the passed, who was that man and why did he recognize him. Who had brought him here, and now that he was in the past, what would he do now.

But one thing was for certain. He was gonna fix the future of humanity. He had the power to do so now, he could stop his son from being corrupted, kill Lorgar for starting all that bullshit because no son of his needs to be a week sack of religious shit that can't take a hint that he wasn't a god, and that there were no gods, and that humanity didn't need to rely on the guidance of a "higher being" in order to survive. Walking up to another bench beside a fountain, fatigue finally taking it's toll on him. He sat down and dosed off. Trying to take a small nap, only to completely fall asleep.

He awoke to the bloody screaming of the young boy he had seen earlier. The poor kid having been stabbed in the gut by what appeared to be a spear made out of a glowing substance. Above him, the same girl from earlier as well, except in what looked like thin and small pieces of black rubber covering her chest and pelvis areas. Black knee high boots and rubber elbow high gloves adorned her arms and legs. But the oddest part about her, were the huge black wings protruding through her back as she floated in the air defying gravity.

"Daemon!" The emperor shouted as he sprinted to the boy's aid. Manifesting a powerful arch of warp lightning **(also known as smite, which I will call it in the future)** that blasted her back into the fountain. Reaching to where the boy lay bleeding out he knelt down by his side and held him in his arms. Looking at the wounds he decided the boy had already lost to much blood and the spear had ruined his internal organs beyond hope of repair.

He looked into the boys eye's which appeared to be looking into space. The emperor read the boy's thoughts only to soon regret it as it was fool of so many inappropriate thoughts it put a 13 year old's computer history to shame. The most prevalent was some girl with red hair, and again with an abnormally large rack. Seriously? this kid was dying and all he could think about were boobs and hot women? What a pervert, he would have been the first to be corrupted by slaanesh had it existed at this time.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I could do to save you. The best I have the power to do is to stop the pain and avenge you. Which I promise you, I will do." With that said he used his psykic powers to sever the nerves connecting his body to his brain, allowing the boy to not feel the pain of bleeding out. He died in the emperors arms. He set the corpse down. "Wh...who-o ARE you!?" Raynare yelled as she struggled to get up after the powerful attack.

The emperor turned to her,"I go by many names, those of the past called be The New Man, to others I am an anathema, but most knew me as The immortal emperor of mankind! And I don't take kindly to those who would kill my people in cold blood, such as you have. Now this demon! I shall not allow any others to die by your wretched hands!" His eye's changed from light blue to a blinding white. Flashes of warp lightning danced and arched across them occasionally, as he manifested his full psykic might into another arch of warp lightning.

But before it could connect she flew away, leaving behind a trail of black feathers as she flew as fast as she could. When he looked back to the boy all he could see was a dark red and black portal engulf him and it disappeared soon after. He stared in confusion as were the boy once lay dead. Now empty and clean, the pool of blood now gone. He got up off the floor and walked away into the night after cleaning the blood from his arms in the fountain. "What the frack have i gotten myself into now?"

 **WOW! It feels good to finally have finished this chapter, I procrastinated all day during Dark heresy and almost didn't finish the chapter today, Well I hope you guys enjoyed i'll try to get more chapters out soon, expect 1-3 chapters a month, probably gonna be 2 a month but don't hold me to it. im gonna make this series around four stories long, each one being about 11-16 chapters each. So please leave a review on what you thought and feel free to PM me if you have questions or other comments if you want me to respond quicker. Have a nice day and i'll talk to you later!**


	2. A new enemy

**Hello everyone! And welcome back to the next chapter! I have great news! I'm opening a public discord for the story! Its mostly just for me and my beta to discuss stuff in but theirs a public chat in there as well as another one that Red thought would be funny to add in, it's a NSFW chat because of this being a NSFW anime. So viewer discretion advised because I still don't know how to respond to this being an option. My discord name will be at the end.**

SilverArbiter

I barely know the first thing about Warhammer, but this seems like it could be a very interesting story.

 **Great to have you on board! and if you want some videos to catch you up there are lots online, pretty much all you need to know is who the emperor is, what the custodes and legion of the damned are, and the basics on chaos and some imperial factions**

The New God

What happened to the man behind the scenes ? I don't think the emperor would spill out the beans as soon as he arrives! The was fully prepared when he revealed himself to mankind with a faction and an army of super soldiers.  
I think the emperor is a reluctant emperor and would wish mankind would walk on its own two feet with him guiding us from the shadows.  
I don't think that he would reveal anything to his enemies especially since they have no idea of who he is.

 **Yes and no, the emperor saw that he HAD to rule humanity because we are a week species and are corrupted easily, he helped through the background out of necessity because nobody would just give him ownership of the human race because he looks majestic. And he had TENS of THOUSANDS of years to prepare himself then, he had a few hours now. Also he hasn't spilled the beans on who he is, he gave Raynare three names that people called him through out his life and then beat the crap out of her with the equivalent to a mind laser.**

Kiden

 **1\. The power of a Daemon varies greatly, so in order to round it up in power levels i'm gonna post a "codex devils" at the end to basically summarize who is stronger than who**

 **2\. THE EMPEROR IS NOT A GOD! He cannot crush planets with his mind, the Horus Heresy would have ended WAY differently if that was the case, it's a common misconception that the emperor is that powerful, heck my beta thought he could literally cough up warp storms. High level phykers can pull some crazy shenanigans, yes, but are they all powerful gods made flesh, no. the only case of psykic planet cracking can think of is when the thousand sons cracked Fenris. Even with the SECOND most powerful psyker in the known galaxy, Magnus the red, being present they needed a ritual of pretty much a legion of psykers. In terms of power, Magnus is almost as powerful as the emperor. Also, the way i'm portraying psykic powers in the story is gonna be simple, if it happens in an ACTUAL warhammer 40k book published by black library, and has not been ret-cond** **, or is in a imperial codex for the table top game that is 6th ed or higher then it is a logical power. I'm gonna be mostly using powers from the 8th edition codex's for astra militarum, and adeptus astarties, because i own those books and will use them as a reference on how powers affect what... unless it's orks.**

 **3\. Biomancy, if it could raise the dead and heal mortal wounds why isn't it employed in the imperium very often? Because it can't, when space marines go down you don't see a librarian just walts up and go "FUCK DEATH,LIVE BATTLE BROTHER" and pull some voodoo out of his ass. Essentially, Issie's wounds were too drastic for even the emperor. If you look at a picture, the spear is both long and really wide, it also got longed pretty deep in there, it may have hit him in the gut, but the picture shows it's the upper gut, meaning it hit his lungs,stomach,pancreas,spine, and other major organs, let's not even mansion the amount of blood loss.**

 **EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I wasn't expecting this to be nearly as popular as it is and I can't say thank you enough. I apologies for the spelling errors last chapter, i finished it in a rush but now just in case I do once again, I've gotten a beta reader/co-writer/not really a co-writer/ helps me discuss the next chapters contents and the future events in the story. His name is REDthunderBOAR and I appreciate the help greatly. Now on with the story.**

 **P.S. When I say daemon it's something 40k, demon is referring to dxd, the emperor doesn't know he's dealing with the old gods of humanity right now so from his perspective there all chaos, so in order to not confuse you I will word it like this.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **(Authers side note)**

 **[Telepathy]**

* * *

Thinking fast, the emperor used his psykic powers to track the portal. If his worst fear's were true, chaos was on earth. And were collecting corpses for some... daemonic ritual to summon more horrors of the warp. Probably Slaanesh due to the boys perverted thoughts. He used his powers to locate where the portal had dragged the boys body.

The feathers left behind were probably a distraction that would lead him into a trap, after all Tzeench's daemons were commonly bird like. And he wouldn't put it behind the god of change to attempt to lure him into a trap with live bait, further wasting his time for the daemonic entities to finish there plans. After locating the exact location, he opened a gate of infinity. A short distance portal through the warp that acted as a very small web-way gate. Usually only being able to cover a few Kilo-meters at best.

Jumping through the gate, the emperor landed inside a small house, having to hunch down in order to avoid hitting the roof. He looked around the room. Seeing that he was not alone, and that there had been two adults staring into the whole in space, time and reality, that he so gracefully just emerged from. Seeing as they hadn't attacked him, or insulted him, or both, nor could he feel any dark energies radiating from them, he guessed they weren't possessed or cultists. So he decided to erase the past five minutes of there memory, knocked the out, then he put them onto the couch in a comfortable position. Exploring the house he looked around for anything linked to chaos as he secured the perimeter. Adding to the never ending list of confusion the day has been, he found none. Looking around some more he noticed an up stares floor. The warp energies were resonating more powerfully up there, and so he made his way up.

Trying to go up the stairs was difficult to say the least. He had to squeeze through the walls while hunched over because they were not made for someone of his size or width. Further adding to his torment, he was heavier than the staircase would have liked, so every step made a groaning noise as he tried to stealth his way up. Doing his best to remain hidden, he made his way up the stairs until after 34 agonizingly slow steps, he made it up without further trouble.

Walking down the hallway, he spotted a door with a faint red glow seeping through the cracks. Approaching the door, he listened for any form of chanting or dark praises being made. After hearing none he pushed the door open with great speed, nearly breaking it off it's hinges as he pushed through the door way. Readying his psykic powers he surveyed his surroundings. Oddly enough it just looked like some teen perverts bedroom. The glow and warp energies originated from the corpse of the boy he witnessed die, who was laying on the bed. Except it wasn't a corpse now, the child was breathing now, heavily and in pain, but alive. Behind him was a naked girl with long red hair, who also seemed to be asleep.

Upon further investigation he found the red glow appeared to be healing the wound in his gut with rapid speed. He thought about just killing the obvious sorceress but abandoned the thought, destroying a psyker while they manifested there powers was dangerous, no matter what level spell they attempted to manifest. It could explode in warp fire, open a gateway for daemons to enter freely by cutting a whole in reality, do nothing, or even create a warp storm if the psyker was strong enough. Seeing the spell wasn't dangerous he decided to just use this opportunity for reminiscence. Not finding any immediate threats, he looked around the room in more detail this time. Finding two school uniforms sitting on the ground beside the bed, one covered in blood, obviously the boys, and the other looked to be the girls, which he picked up to get a closer look at it.

Finding the name of the school wasn't difficult, Kuoh academy. He could use this to his advantage, from what he cold tell, the enemy didn't know he followed the portal. The lack of warp daemons and angry cultists proved that. Deciding he needed more information, he walked up the the boy to search his memories to see if he was involved in any of this before his death. When he got closer to him, he felt dark energies from within the boy, darker than the demon which killed him. But it was so weak he hardly noticed. The girl on the other hand had a similar energy, only way stronger. It was like comparing an ant to a an ant to a titan.

As he searched he only found out that the child was a huge pervert and had an unhealthy fascination in the female anatomy. deciding this was useless and stopped before he caught pervert he briefly decided on looking into the witch's head, but decided against it as he would just wake her up. He didn't want to start a fight of psykic powers in the past, before they were known to the human race in more than just ghosts and voodoo. He wanted to keep his low profile and remain an unknown.

Opening another gate of infinity, he returned to the park, specifically the fountain where the boy died. He decided to look into this, Kuoh academy. Throughout the night, he searched for the school until he came across a flier stuck to the fence of what looked like a small university. Reading the flier he discovered that this was Kuoh academy. "That looks to big to be a your average run of the mill school, even for a private one. It's the size of a collage, this can't be a coincidence that chaos would set it's roots down in such a large school. There more to it than meets the eye." Upon further investigation he discovered it was "were hiring" flier.

They were hiring a Physical education teacher, and he fit all the requirements. Using this to his advantage, he quickly grabbed the flier and went to the nearest convenience store. He needed to borrow a computer to make a fake resume and an I.D. As well as to forge a background for himself. After a few more hours of walking, attempting to find a store with both a computer and printer and that was still open.

It took a while but he finally found one that was about to close, only problem was that someone was following him now. He knew because the same psykic energies that radiated from that demon at the park were getting closer. He knew he was being followed, so he decided to let them and to plan accordingly to use this to his advantage. He prepared a powerful psykic barrier to deflect any surprise attacks. He was about to walk inside when a spear of light shot out from the darkness aimed at his head.

He turned around and unleashed a barrier in front of him. To his surprise, the spear flew through it, though it looked as though most of its momentum and power were lost in the processes. The emperor jumped to the right as the spear grazed his left shoulder, it stung like warp fire but didn't cut to deep. It felt as if he was stabbed with a psykic null rod in the shoulder. 'This bastard must have some kind of psykic null or bland weapons, but that's not possible? How could such a thing exist? Let alone have a demon as it's bearer? This only brings more question, now I should focus on the task at hand.' The cut quickly healed as he readied himself for a fight.

The Emperor looked up, an black winged man in a grey trench coat and matching fedora floated there with another spear in hand. The emperor quickly dived to the side as he threw the spear again. Only this time it collided with the concrete instead of his shoulder again."Are you really the mortal who gave Raynare a run for her money? Why don't you use that sacred gear of yours and fight back already. And it's gonna take more than some fast healing to protect you from this. So let's hurry because I don't have time for games." The demon said as he summoned more spears and threw them at the Emperor.

Dodging the spears the Emperor fired smite at the cheap Sanguinius knock off. 'Only my son can make angel wings look good, this guy just looked flat out edgy.' Expecting the bolt of lightning the demon flew to the side. Narrowly avoiding it, the Emperor quickly fired another bolt in front of the demon as he flew to the side, running into the bolt as he dodged the first one.

The smite clipped one of his wings and he came tumbling to the ground, crashing into a parked car on the street. The clerk from the stored rushed out to see what all the commotion was only for the Emperor to knock him out via fist to face. Not wanting to lose a moment of momentum, the emperor created a veil of time, as time slowed to a crawl, the emperor sprinted to the broken car as the demon started to rise up.

With a leap, the Emperor punched the demon with all his physical strength sending him soaring through the air again, this time tumbling on the floor with a slight bounce until he crashed into a wall in the back of an ally way. Time speeds back up. The Emperor slowly walks towards the demon, who had gotten of the floor as soon as the Emperor entered the dark ally way.

The demon tried to lift of the ground but only felt one wing moving. He looked around to see the other one had been vaporized by the bolt of warp lightning. With a look of pure fear and anger he looked towards the Emperor. "Y-you bastard, your just a human, how can you be so powerful!? I see why Raynare was so scared, you- your a monster! STAY BACK, I'M WARNING YOU!" He took a step back and readied another spear.

The Emperor shot back,"Quiet DEMON, I have some questions before I kill you" The demon throws the spear only for the Emperor to catch it and break it over his knee. "I won't tell you anyth-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Emperor interupted him with another smite bolt, this one to his left knee. He fell onto his other knee in pain.

"On the contrary, you're gonna tell me _EVERY THING_ , that I wish to know." He walked closer and picked him off the floor by the neck. "Know, why did this... Raynare, I believe you called her, Kill that child at the park, what twisted ritual are you planning for his corpse?" He stayed silent. The Emperor punched him in the gut hard, making his fedora fall off of his head in the processe. "Speak filth, before I pry the knowledge out of your skull myself."

"I-I won't talk!" He looked determined "Then you have brought this upon yourself. He manifested terrifying visions onto the demon and threw him to the side, after five minutes of horrifying screams and wails of agony and horror. the demon screamed that he'd talk if the visions ended. With the wave of a hand, the emperor stopped the visions.

"Talk" The Emperor commanded, and he did."The kid had to die, he was a possible threat."

"Why" said the emperor. "He had a sacred gear. And she couldn't risk him stopping our plans." That only created more questions.

"That's stupid, do you think I am that naive? How could some random boy who know nothing about you or your schemes pose a possible threat, and what is a sacred gear? I've been alive for over 10 millennium and have never once heard of such a thing?"

"A sacred gear is an item with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by god. And I don't know anything about a ritual with the boy's corpse." Sensing he was telling the truth the emperor threw him to the side. "Then you are of no further use to me, it's time to purge your filth from my realm demon." He then manifested a psykic scourge, and he and the demon were soon at war with each others willpower and resolve, the Emperor trying to forcefully enter his mind to destroy him from the inside and the demon attempting to resist the mind rape.

Soon, the demon failed in his attempt at survival as his mind was shattered and destroyed causing his head to explode. The body soon faded into a puddle of black feathers and scattered in the wind. "Know to go forge some documents." The emperor said as he woke up the employee on the floor and told him he fainted, and asked it he could borrow the computer.

* * *

 **AND THERE IT IS! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, literally everything that could go wrong after I posted the first chapter did, so I was swamped with school essays and projects for the past weeks, and the way things are going, im gonna only be able to post 1-2 chapters a month for know, but ill try to make them longer. and as promised here's my discord.**

 **#9945 Callidon Victus, my profile pic should be a Cadian Kasrkin, just send me a message and i'll put you in the discord.**

 **DAMAGE CONTROL! WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BUT PLEASE READ IF YOUR UPSET ABOUT THE FIGHT IN THIS CHAPTER !**

 **OK I'm sorry if it looks like I Nerfed the big E here but I haven't, my reasoning is this**

 **All the normal gods and angels and demons and etc are warp entities that were created through human belief, you know, as most all warp stuff is, and as so, that spear of light is supposed to destroy anything devil like and evil because it's supposed to be like really pure and holly etc, this is how it broke the emperors barrier, psykic powers are manifested through the warp which is a very chaotic and evil place, which allowed the spear to do as it was designed to do and weaken the barrier drastically, my evidence of this being possible is some imperial relics and blessed items. They have been known to nullify if not outright destroy daemons or deny the manifestation of psykic powers. And the reason emps didn't outright kill him was because he wanted information, and something that may not be very clear is that minus all the talking that whole scene lasted like 10 seconds real time. And on top of that, the emperor is still week from his time on the golden throne at this point, he went from skeleton to flesh and blood here and has yet to fully regain his strength, he hasn't had real rest since he got there. And back to the spear really quick, the reason it burned him was because he has a large connection to the warp, his being is comprised of the sacrifice of over 10,000 shaman psykers, he is a walking beacon of the warp but he hides it very well. What almost everyone forgets is that he may be immortal but he is still a human, we all hold him up to standard of a god when he isn't, just an extraordinarily powerful man.**

 **Sorry for the spoilers but I needed to do damage control after I got some complaints** **and heat over this misunderstanding so I added this to the chapter in a rush, the emperor will be as O.P. as he really is as soon as he gains his baring is really one of my points here. It's just no matter how powerful a psyker is he can't think you out of existence and i'm not having him blow up the Sol system here.**


End file.
